She-Wolf
by MusicalCondom
Summary: Bella turns into a bitch! Literally.
1. She-Wolf

**AN: I know, I make the characters very OOC in this. Sowwie! :)**

**Bella: Hmm, I'm bored.**

**Kelsey: I know what to do.**

**Jacob: DO NOT make her DRY HUMP me AGAIN.**

**Kelsey: I wasn't going to do that. I was gonna say 'Let's do a DISCLAIMER.' Jack ass.**

**Jacob: Okay..**

**Bella, Jacob, and Me: DISCLAIMER. These characters belong to S.M.**

**Jacob: Sadism and Masochism?**

**Bella: No, dip shit.. Just... No.**

**Kelsey: Okay, shut the hell up. The story's starting!**

* * *

I wondered around the woods, tears streaming down my face. Why the fuck did he leave me there, in the dark, alone? He just broke my heart and left me there like I was absolutely nothing… Sadness and hatred started to swell in me; but all my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a branch snapping. I froze, slowly turning.. Just to see the red-headed bitch of a vampire, Victoria! She gave me the biggest shit eating grin as she spoke…

"Hello, Bella…!" Her voice was sickly sweet. Oh, how I wish I could go all Rick James, or Chuck Norris on her, and just beat the dirty ass smile off her bloodsucking face. I was already shaking with rage, to say in the least.

"Hello leech. Did you finally come to kill me? Go the fuck ahead. I don't even care anymore!" I basically spat at her, letting her know I wasn't going to put up a fight. She seemed stunned at my courage, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy. How ironic was that?

"Oh, what's wrong. Did Edward finally get sick of you and your pathetic ass?" Victoria basically sneered. I glowered at her, my shaking getting worse. She mistook it as fear, apparently, giving me a dark smirk. An animalistic growl tore through my throat. It even stunned me.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." I surprisingly got even more pissed, if that was even possible. She crept towards me, but I didn't back up or cower away in fear, in fact, I felt more and more like tearing her head off.

"Why should I? Did that hurt your little whorish feelings? Did Edward finally get bored of using you as a toy?" I suddenly snapped, pain taking over my body as I hurled over, snarling and growling like an animal… I felt like all the bones in my body were breaking and rearranging. I just exploded, I guess.

Victoria hopped back, looking amazed and frightened at the same time, but I didn't know why. She turned and took off running, zipping off, but my eyes followed her as if she were moving a normal speed. I looked down at my white paws, going wide eyed, but looked back up. I could smell the overly sweet stench that pained my nose. I took off running, following it, zipping through the trees, heading after the red-headed bitch. I caught up easily for some reason, my speed seeming to have enhanced a lot.. She looked back and saw me, then basically hissed and ran past the La Push boundary..

I followed in right after her, only to be attacked by a big black wolf. I saw 2 other wolves go after Victoria and felt the need to go chase her too. The problem was, this giant ass wolf was trying to kill me. I snarled, sinking my teeth into any limbs I could get a hold, always getting a smug feeling when the wolf would swipe at me and miss. The black wolf let out a strained howl another wolf appeared. It was a russet brown color… It lunged at me, but I hopped back, watching it slam into the black furred wolf. I thought to myself.

_'Dumb asses.'_ Suddenly, 2 voices made their ways into my head. I could already tell, this was going to cause me a massive head ache.

_'Who are you!?'_ It was clearly the russet brown wolf's thoughts. The gruff voice of this wolf totally just pissed me off for some reason. I just growled, ignoring the male, not really in the mood to deal with anyone.

_'Why did you come onto our land?'_ This voice was deeper, huskier, dominating, and very commanding. It was obviously the other wolf. I could tell from how he sounded that this fucker was the alpha. Great. Might as well answer.

_'If you didn't notice, I was chasing that red-headed bloodsucking bitch, who just happened to cross your boundary.'_ I scoffed basically, glaring at the black wolf. It glared back and demanded me to answer another question, which pissed me off extremely..

_'Tell me, now. What is your name?'_ I showed my teeth, growling, my ears pressed back flat as I looked like I was going to murder him.

_'None of your damn business.'_ I basically snarled and blocked out their thoughts. I turned and took off, heading back towards the woods, leaving the 2 wolves wondering.

I ran past the trees, making it to a small lake where I sat down and looked at my reflection. I was a black wolf with white paws and golden eyes… I stared at my reflection, blinking, then looking up, searching for the moon that seemed to be hiding from me. I let out a sorrowful howl, the sound echoing through the silent woods. I wasn't really surprised when I got 6 confused-sounding responses. I let out a huff and laid down, not caring to answer them, and drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O)**

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, a bird was rested on my snout. I could already tell, this wasn't going to bed a good day. I sneeze, causing it to squawk and flap it's wings, making my head andears hurt. I let out a frustrated snarl and snapped at the bird, catching it in my jaws and crushing the life out of it.. I spat it out, coughing up feathers, then looked around, noting how nothing really caught my interest… I trotted around until I came to a familiar meadow, the sun shining and lighting up everything, making it look so peaceful.. I sat down as wonderful memories flooded back to me, making me feel less angry and more calm. I suddenly wished I was human again and felt a slight pain as my bones rearranged and I changed back.. I opened my eyes and looked at my now human hands, noting how I was still pale as fuck. I guess that would never change, would it?.. I wondered around again, suddenly thinking how awkward it was to be naked in the middle of the woods. I felt shameful for a second, then rolled my eyes, thinking to myself..

_'Why should I care… Who the fuck would be out here at this time of morning?'_

As if right on cue, I heard a slight coughing sound and desperately tried to cover myself up as a female hiker came by. She looked confused, but said nothing and just dug out a spare set of clothes from her bag and gave them over. I looked at her, smiling sweetly for ONCE and took the clothing.

"Thank you..!" I went behind a tree and changed into them… They were a perfect fit, surprisingly. I wondered out from behind the tree, about to ask her what she was doing up here, but she was gone.

'Strange..' I thought as I wondered back home, my sense of smell making it fairly easy. I walked into the house to automatically be screamed at by Charlie.

"Bella, where the HELL were you?! I was worried sick! Did Edward do anything he shouldn't have?" At the sudden mention of Edward, I looked hurt and pissed at the exact same time.

"He dumped me and left me in the woods last night." I stated blankly, as if to block any emotions out. He looked pissed all to high hell.

"That bastard!" I sighed, thinking 'I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?' My dad looked like he was about to murder someone.. I frowned, looking at him, almost worried.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm fine. Just calm down!" He growled very loudly, causing me to flinch.

"Why should I?! You could have gotten hurt!" Okay, he was really starting to annoy me. I trembled slightly.

"Dad, I can take care of myself.. Trust me. Just please, can I go upstairs?" I could tell, I was about to lose it and phase. I had a very short temper now. He just shook his head but mumbled a small 'fine'. I raced up stairs and shut my door, locking it. I flopped on my bed, rolling around in my blankets, somehow making myself a human burrito. I fell over, onto to floor, and let out a huff, squirming to get out. My phone, which was on my dresser, rang suddenly. I got pissed and finally tore my blankets, then hopped up. I looked at the caller ID.. It was Jacob. I picked the phone up, flipping it open. I spoke with a new found confidence. Something I didn't have before I was a wolf.

"Hello, Jacob." I said rather smugly. He sounded excited like always.

"Bella! Long time no see! How are you and Charlie? Is Cherry doing okay?" I rolled my eyes. Of course, he'd name my truck Cherry.

"Yeah, long time, wasn't it? We're fine. Yes, MY truck is okay. What the hell is up with you naming my car fucking 'Cherry'?" I huffed. There was a long silence and he finally spoke.

"Bella…?"

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Hell no. Are you okay, though? You just swore.. TWICE.." He sounded amazed. I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm almost 18. Why the fuck wouldn't I swear?" I chuckled softly as it sounded like he was choking on something. He sounded proud when he spoke.

"Damn, I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I?" I could tell he was smiling when he said that. Just the way he sounded made me giggle.

"Hell, I dunno. Maybe?" We both laughed softly then he randomly asked me.

"So, wanna come over today?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Uh… Sure. I'll probably have to sneak out though. I didn't come home last night, so he was flipping shit." I could have sworn, I heard Jacob and someone else bust out laughing. I decided not to ask though…

"So, see ya at noon?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yepppp!" I looked at the clock. It was 10. We said our goodbyes and he hung up… I walked to my closet and opened my door… Suddenly, a wave of clothing and other things fell on top of me, covering me head to toe. I let out a frustrated snarl. Yep. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

**Bella: Way to make me sound like a total ass, Kelsey.**

**Kelsey: Eh, Shut up, bitch. You know you love me.**

**Jacob: Hmm. Review, pwease?**


	2. Issues

**AN: I updated as soon as I could. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Bella: So... Now I'm a dog. Sweet.**

**Jacob: Isn't it awesome?**

**Kelsey: Don't get too excited there, Bella. You really are a bitch now.**

**Bella: Fuck.**

* * *

After battling it out with my closet and trying to put my clothes on, I noticed something. I had grown.

"What the… Oh, come the FUCK on!" Part of my stomach was showing and my shorts that had once reached my mid-thigh now looked like booty shorts. I looked like a whore. I tore my shirt off, then went and grabbed the biggest baggiest shirt I had and slid it on. That was much better. It fit me perfectly. I went over and looked in the mirror, growling loudly, shaking from slight anger, but froze slightly when I noticed a lot of changes. My eyes were now golden and my teeth were sharper looking. I was very tan, like Jacob. I cocked my head and mumbled to myself.

"Well, this is going to be hard to explain…" I grabbed a bag, opened up my window, enjoyed the breeze for a moment, then hopped out the second story, landing perfectly on my feet. I could hear everything so clearly. The deer in the woods walking around, the dead leaves and twigs crunching under their hooves. I could hear the soft steps of a mountain lion that was ready to attack. I walked into the woods, stripping out of my clothing, putting them in the bag, then grabbing the bag in between my jaws. I didn't want my clothes getting wet or destroyed.. I ran through the woods, crossing the boundary again, and listened for any other wolves. I didn't hear any so I zipped through, then stopped and phased again when I was almost there. I started putting my clothes on, only getting my t-shirt on before I felt like someone, or something, was watching me… I frowned and looked around as I slipped into my shorts, only catching a flash of silver. I blinked, thinking it was my imagination, then walked the rest of the way to Jacob's. He was in the garage like usual. I smiled.

"Hey!" He looked up and didn't recognize me… He glared at me, getting up and looking like he was ready to attack me..

"Who the hell are you?" I chuckled and smiled smugly.

"Bella, dip shit." He shook his head in disbelief.

"No.. Fucking.. Way." He looked amazed. I came over beside him, looking at what he was doing.

"Yes. Fucking. Way." I mumbled, then giggled. He frowned, looking me up and down.

"What the hell happened to you? You look so… Different." I frowned and lied, trying to keep the wolf thing a secret. For some reason, I didn't want to tell anyone. Not even him.

"I dunno. I just woke up and looked like this." He glared at me again and I frowned, knowing already that he thought I was just feeding him bull shit.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I huffed, looking annoyed.

"Nopeee." He answered, but just turned back to the car he was working on. I huffed.

"Okay, What ever…" I sat down next to him, watching him fix the car. I passed him his tools, watching what he did closely. I never really cared to notice before, but he was really quick… Almost as fast as I was. We talked about random things and then he came upon the one subject I dreaded the most.

"So, how are you and Edward doing?" He looked almost disgusted when he said Edward's name. I tried not getting angry, but I started seeing red slightly.

"The bastard left me last night. In the woods. Alone." I huffed, crossing my arms, looking upset and pissed. Jacob gripped onto his tool tightly, the metal bending.

"He did what..?" His voice was a furious whisper… We both were shaking as I repeated.

"The bastard left me last night in the woods." Jacob growled.

"I'm going to murder that bloodsucking leech next time I see him! Fucking vampires! " I froze.. How did he know? I looked at him.. He seemed to pale slightly when he realized what he had said. I frowned, wanting to know the truth.

"How'd you know about him?" He shook his head, not responding.

"Jacob, answer me, damn it. How. Do. You. Know?!" He tried to cover it up with a lie, but his voice gave him away.

"Lucky guess…?" It sounded more like a question. I growled like an animal and his head snapped up, looking at me.

"Bells?" I was shaking. He didn't trust me enough to tell me. I know I sounded like such a hypocrite but.. Why?! Was I that untrustworthy? I zipped outside, faster then a normal human would and ran past the trees, going into the dense forest. I felt upset and purely angry as I phased, tearing my clothing to shreds. The pain was much less this time. I guess I was getting use to it. I heard Jacob yell my name.

"Bella?!" I growled, running off, not wanting him to see me like this. A sudden voice intruded my thoughts, capturing my attention, making me stop.

_'Hello there, Bella.'_ It was the black wolf again.

_'Who the fuck are you?'_ I thought, but an annoying and younger voice entered my head as well.

_'Woah! It's a chick!'_ I rolled my eyes, trotting off, my tail swishing. The black wolf suddenly came out of hiding, standing in front of me. I thought for a moment.

_'You're Sam.'_ He looked surprised.

_'Yeah, nice guess. How'd you know…?'_ I huffed, sitting down.

_'I can hear all your thoughts, dumb ass.'_ I rolled my eyes and he growled, looking at me.

_'Why are you on my land, Bella? Does Charlie know about this?'_ He was questioning me. AGAIN.

_'No, he doesn't, and Jacob invited me over.'_ I huffed and got up, not wanting to deal with his shit again. He frowned as I walked off, and started to follow me.

_'Bella?'_ My ear twitched in annoyance.

_'What?'_ I growled. I just wanted to go home now.

_'Follow me.'_ It was an order, again. This time, though, my legs shook from the power of his command. I growled but turned and saw him running… I ran after him, dodging past the trees, soon catching up with him. I continued to follow him until we made it to his home. Why the hell did I follow him? What the fuck could he possible want? He turned and looked at me.

_'Be right back. Stay right there. That is an order.'_ I stayed, glaring at him as he went into his house, obviously phasing back to a human and getting dressed. I waited until a girl came outside.. It was the hiker that I had seen. I cocked my head and she handed me clothing, which I took in between my teeth. I went behind a tree and phased back to being a human, then slipped the clothes on. It was a dress. I scoffed in annoyance, then came out from behind the tree. I looked back, thinking about making a run for it, but a guy emerged from the house. I stared at him, noticing he was actually kind of cute, but I wasn't interested. He gave me the look of '_Run for it and I'll chase your ass down_'. I huffed and went over to him, glaring.  
"So, mind telling me why you basically forced me to come over here?" I glared at Sam. He chuckled softly to himself. Oh, I just wanted to smack the smile off his face. I glared.

"I don't have all day, Sam. What do you want?" I growled, looking annoyed already. He frowned.

"Okay, calm down, I'll explain in a moment. The others should be here soon." I looked pissed.

"Others?! I'm going home." I turned and was about to storm off when he grabbed me and snarled.

"You're not going ANYWHERE. You will stay here until I say so, GOT IT?!" I flinched, but couldn't defy him. Fucking Alphas.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth, wondering if I could just stab his eyeballs out. A howl cut through my thoughts and suddenly 5 obviously Quileute men emerged from the woods. I recognized Jacob and frowned, staring at him for a moment, then my gaze flickered to the taller male next to him. The guy was down right sexy to say in the least. He had well defined muscles that made me almost want to drool. My eyes trailed down his form as I noted he was shirtless. He had abs and a delicious V that disappeared into his shorts.. Oh, how I'd love to see what was hiding in his shorts.

'Keep your thoughts G rated, Bella..' I thought to myself. My gaze flickered up to his perfect face. He seemed to notice that I was checking him out and just smirked darkly at me, his deep brown eyes keeping a hidden promise in them. I blushed, licking my lips softly, then looking away. Sam frowned, noticing how we were acting and looked at the man.

"Paul, really?…" I looked at the male. So, his name was Paul..? I liked it. I liked him. My eyes were shinning slightly. Paul winked at me, making me blush again and look away. Jacob cocked his head, looking at me, confused.

"Bells? What the hell are you doing here?" I frowned, looking at Sam.

"I dunno, ask the asshole over here." Sam glared at me, then shook his head.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join the pack…" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you couldn't have done that back in the woods?" My temper was starting to take over. I heard the other men snicker softly to themselves. Sam and I continued to talk, but he wouldn't let me leave. I felt the stares of Paul on me. Sam wouldn't let me go until I agreed. I started shaking slightly, growling.

"Fine, I'll join. Just shut the hell up already! Sheesh!" He smiled smugly.

"Good. You'll go patrolling with Jacob and Paul tonight. They'll show you what to do." I felt my heart flutter at the idea of what could happen. I wish I could lick that man.

'Again, Bella. G RATED.' I thought to myself and mumbled.

"Okay." He nodded and I started walking off, but the youngest one ran over to me, introducing himself.

"Hi ya! I'm Seth!" I looked down at him. He couldn't have been any older then 15. I tried to smile friendly, but I was annoyed.

"Hello…" I managed to say in a semi-nice voice. He smiled back, then muttered, pointing out who was who.

"That's Jared, Embry and Quil! You already know who Paul and Jacob are, so, yep..!" I nodded, then flashed a real smile at him.  
"Thanks, kiddo." He ignored the nickname, then smirked.

"Wanna race?" Hope shown in his eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Fineeee." I went behind a tree and so did he. I stripped and phased then came out. Jacob watched me and I waited for Seth. He appeared from behind the tree and ran over next to me. I smiled a wolfish grin at him and his thoughts sounded out through my head.

_'This is gonna be so fun! To the tree and back, okay? Ready?!'_ He asked excitedly. My tail was swishing as I got into position.

_'Hell yeah.'_

_'GO!'_ We both took off like a bat out of hell, but I was faster. We zipped to the tree, and I jumped up then launched myself off of it, adding to my speed, but causing it to fall over. Seth stared in awe as I made it back first. He ended up making it back seconds later.

_'Damn!'_ He was panting.. I just smiled.

_'I beat ya!'_ I smiled, my tongue lolling out to the side. He laughed.

_'Yeah, ya did!'_ Suddenly, a silver wolf appeared next to him. I stared, hearing his thoughts and seeing all of his memories. That was Paul. The man I'd absolutely love to just lick all over.

_'Lick me all over, eh?'_ He asked, sounding amused. I automatically got embarrassed.

_'Fuck..'_ He just gave me a wolf-grin and my tail started wagging on it's own.

_'I like that idea.'_ I was glad wolves couldn't blush, because I would have been totally red by now. Paul was a pervert. I liked that. He snickered, but we heard a howl off in the distance. It sounded like a warning and as if they were in pain.. Everyone phased to a wolf. I looked confused as all these thoughts flooded my head.

_'Huh?!_

_'What's wrong?!'_

_'Where are you guys?!'_

_'At the north side of the boundary!'_

_'What the fuck is going on?!'_

_'Vampires attack!'_

_'WHAT?!'_

_'How many?!'_

_'About 10, I think!'_ It was definitely another female wolf. I started getting a headache. This wasn't good. We all started running, speeding down to the wolf that had howled. One I hadn't met yet. Seth looked extremely worried and thought.

_'Fuck! Leah, please be okay!'_

So apparently, here we are, racing towards a large group of vampires, and we're outnumbered. Well, shit. This isn't going to end well.

* * *

**Bella: Paul..? Sounds hot.**

**Paul: Heh, thanks.**

**Bella: Fuck.**

**Kelsey: Hah. Bitch.**

**Bella: Damn straight.**

**Paul: Weirdos.**

**Bella and Me: Damnnn right.**

**Sam: All of you shut the hell up.**

**Me: Who took a piss in your cornflakes this morning? Anyways...**

**Seth: Review, Pweety Pweease?**


End file.
